The Winter King
by creativeisolation
Summary: When Elsa learns that she has been promised to Jack Frost since birth, she runs away. She finds herself moving into Jack's palace and befriending Jack, disguised as the kingdom's prince. Even as their friendship grows, the lies push them apart. And there are those who will use any chance they can to separate them. - Pairing: Jelsa. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

_Hello there! Thanks for checking out this story! No one in this story belongs to me, they all either belong to Disney or Dreamworks. _

_In case you get confused later on, Agdar and Idun are the Anglicised, guessed names of the King and Queen from Frozen, based on the names written on their tombstones during Frozen's funeral scene._

**Fandom(s)**: Disney and Dreamworks; Super Six (ROTBTFD)

**Pairing(s)**: Jelsa (main)

**Genre**: Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Summary**: Elsa is told on her thirteenth birthday that she is to marry Jack Frost, the King of Winter. Outraged, in that way only teenagers can be, about this unfair planning of her life, she runs away. She finds herself in the mountains, and runs into Jack, though she has no idea who he is. He offers to let her stay in the Winter Kingdom, where the powers she's spent years locked up for will be welcome and she will be free to come and go as she pleases. She agrees, and though life in the Winter Palace is more wonderful than she could've dreamed, secrets hide around every corner...

* * *

"Your Majesty!" The royal physician came bursting through the doors to the throne room looking harried. King Agdar of Arendelle looked up from one of his advisor's reports, concerned.

"What is it?" He asked, beckoning the doctor closer. He was a small, bespectacled man with wild, graying hair and a slightly rounded back. Right now, he was fidgeting with one of the cuffs of his robe.

"It's the queen, sire. She's not doing well." Agdar's face fell. He rose and led the doctor to the other side of the room so no one could overhear their conversation.

"Are you certain? It isn't just the child that's affecting her?" The physician shook his head.

"I'm sorry, sire." Agdar sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Take me to her." The physician nodded and led the way to Queen Idun's sickroom.

"King Agdar!" One of the nurses greeted, curtsying to Agdar. He nodded to her and hurried to his wife's bedside. Taking Idun's hand, he kneeled down and searched her face.

"How are you?" She turned her head to smile at him.

"I have most certainly been better," she answered weakly. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, and when he put his hand against her forehead, he found she was burning up. He turned to a nurse who was hovering nervously nearby.

"Have you been able to bring the fever down at all?" He asked. The nurse shook her head sadly.

"My apologies, sire. We have tried every possible remedy, but nothing has worked," she answered softly. Agdar sighed for a second time that day and rose. Idun watched him pace, frowning in thought.

"Stop your worrying, love. It is probably just a part of the pregnancy," she consoled, but he shook his head. He stopped so suddenly that one of the bustling servants collided with him, apologizing profusely. Agdar ignored him as he turned to the doctor, eyes alight with inspiration.

"I know where to go," he told him, then practically ran from the room, calling for someone to prepare his horse.

* * *

Agdar thanked the gods it was summer. As he led the horse up the mountains, the way grew steeper and rockier by the minute. Had it been winter, or even autumn, it would have been night impassable except on foot.

He did have to leave his horse at one point as the path became too much for it. He pressed on on foot, determination driving him farther up the North Mountain.

Not long after, he arrived at his destination: a seemingly blank cliff face, snow swirling around the peak despite the warm season. As he approached the stone wall, the snow gathered and a figure appeared.

"Who seeks to gain entrance to the Winter Palace?" The guard, for that was what the figure was, demanded.

"King Agdar of Arendelle, friend to the Winter King. I would request an audience with His Majesty," Agdar declared. With a nod, the snow-guard disappeared. After a few moments, swirling patterns of ice and frost appeared on the cliffside. There came a loud groaning and scraping as the stone doors opened. Agdar strode inside and they slammed behind him.

"This way, sire." A servant, this one intricately crafted from ice, led the way down the cavernous entry hall. Every tunnel they went through sparkled with some manner of frost, ice, or snow. It was beautiful in an eerie way.

Agdar knew they'd arrived at the throne room when they stopped before a set of magnificent carved ice doors. They were twice the size of those at the entrance, and far more intricately patterned. The King's crest was carved in the center of both, a large, ornate snowflake. More snow-guards were posted here. When Agdar and his guide approached, they opened the doors for them.

The throne room was by far the most grandiose room in the entire palace. Not a thing in it was made of anything but ice, even the various statues and decor. Anyone else might have been overwhelmed, but this room was familiar to Agdar. As such, he was more focused ont he person occupying the throne and those around it. Agdar bowed slightly in greeting.

"Agdar!" The Winter king rose from his seat and flew down the short way to greet his friend, the slight breeze ruffling Agdar's hair. He waved the Arendelle King up from his bow and gave him a brief hug. "Well this is a surprise! Not unwelcome, but a surprise all the same." Agdar grinned. The Winter King's excitement was infectious.

"Hello, Jack. It's been too long." Jack nodded.

"With good reason, I hope," he scolded and they laughed. "So what brings you here, my friend?" Jack crafted a few chairs and a table from the ice beneath their feet. "Getting away fromt he kingdom?" Agdar sat gingerly on his chair and was surprised to find it was not as cold as he had anticipated.

"Unfortunately, no," he answered with a sigh. Jack frowned and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, of course not. I should have noticed when you came in. What's troubling you?"

"It's Idun. She's fallen terribly ill. We've tried every remedy, but nothing has worked. Jack…" He looked at Jack, his face grave. "If a cure isn't found soon, I could lose her and the baby." Both men sat in solemn silence for a few moments before Agdar spoke again.

"That's why I'm here, Jack. I'm sorry, but I need your help." The younger man nodded.

"Of course, Agdar. Let me consult with my doctors and see what we can do. You can stay in one of the guest suites for now." An ice-servant came forward to lead him to the room. Adgar and Jack rose.

"Thank you Jack." Adgar clapped his friend on the shoulder. Jack grimaced.

"Don't thank me just yet," he muttered and swept from the room.

* * *

The next morning, Agdar returned to the throne room, anxious for any news Jack might have about a cure. He was rewarded when Jack came soaring down from the throne to greet him, a huge grin on his face.

"We've done it Agdar!" He crowed, holding up a medium-sized flask. Agdar looked it over; it was a potion of some kind, the liquid light blue and shimmering slightly.

"Essence of Everfrost," Jack explained. "This elixir should do the trick!" Agdar mirrored Jack's grin.

"Thank you, Jack." His thanks was waved away as Jack's face darkened slightly.

"I wish that I could simply send you on your way with that elixir and good wishes, but I can't." Agdar frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded. Jack sighed and turned away.

"Agdar, though our friendship means much to me, I can't just give this to you." He held up the elixir. "Do you know what this is? It's the life and heart of this kingdom, my friend. Please understand that I can't hand this out however I like, no matter who or what for. As such, though it pains me, I must ask you to pay for it."

"Name your price," Agdar challenged. Jack studied his face for a few moments before nodding.

"Alright. Promise me your daughter's hand in marriage and the elixir is yours."

"Jack, I don't have a daughter…" Agdar said slowly, hoping the young king didn't mean what he thought he did. His friend's repsonse proved Agdar's suspicions correct.

"Not yet." It was a while before either said anything.

"Jack, I can't promise you my unborn child's hand in marriage."

"If you don't, you soon won't have one at all." Agdar flinched at the brutal honesty and glared at him.

"That's low, Frost. Especially for you."

"My potion, my price." He sighed again. "Agdar, there are things happening in this kingdom right now, things you wouldn't understand, that require I make this deal. I can hold them off until she comes of age, but I need her." Agdar remained stone-faced. "I'm sorry." Silence filled the room again. Jack avoided eye contact while Adgar glared.

"Fine." The white-haired young man looked up, startled. "It's a deal. When she comes of age, she will be betrothed to you." Jack nodded.

"Of course." He clapped Agdar on the shoulder. "Thank you, friend. I'm sorry it had to be this way. Now go, save your wife." Agdar shrugged his hand off and left without another word.

* * *

The elixir worked just as Jack had promised. Idun was saved, and a month later the child was born a healthy baby girl. She looked more like her mother than her father, sharing many of the same features; heart-shaped face; wide, gorgeous eyes; slim nose; full mouth. But that was all.

As she aged, her eyes settled into a clear, icy blue not shared by either bloodline. Her hair was so blonde it was nearly white.

And then there was the magic.

From the moment Elsa was born, wind, ice, and snow had followed her. At first her parents hoped it would wear off, that it was some bizarre happenstance. The opposite proved to be true though; as Elsa got older, her powers only grew stronger. It didn't take long for Adgar to realize where the powers or come from. Or where he thought they had.

"Jack did this! He knew this would happen, that's why he asked for her hand!" Adgar paced angrily about his and Idun's chambers.

"You don't know that," Idun countered gently.

"What other reason would he have?!"

"He told you you wouldn't understand, didn't he?" Adgar threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Probably a ruse so I'd make that acursed deal!" He sighed, the anger leaving him like air from a balloon. "No matter. The real issue is Elsa's powers. She's becoming too strong. She almost got Anna killed the other day!" He ran his hands through his hair, and Idun bit her lip.

"What should we do?" She asked softly. Adgar thought for a time.

"No one can link this to Jack. Think of what the people might say if they realize she's more like him than us! No… We'll cut down the castle staff, limit her contact with people, close the castle gates. Anna is young enough that she won't remember any of this ever happening." Idun looked concerned.

"Isn't this a bit much, dear?" He kneeled next to her and took her hands in his.

"It's for the best." He assured.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review this chapter! Your support and critiques are much appreciated!_

creativeisolation


	2. Chapter One

_ I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. I'm really excited about this story and my plans for it. I wanted to let you all know that any and all constructive criticism and tips are super helpful, as I'm using this fanfic to test my idea for a novel I want to write, so I'd like to try and iron out as many issues as possible before I put this into book form. Don't worry, I'm going to use different characters and the like!_

_I hope you enjoy it! The following is a little more info about the story._

**Fandom(s)**: Disney and Dreamworks; Super Six (ROTBTFD)

**Pairing(s)**: Jelsa (main)

**Genre**: Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Summary**: Elsa is told on her thirteenth birthday that she is to marry Jack Frost, the King of Winter. Outraged, in that way only teenagers can be, about this unfair planning of her life, she runs away. She finds herself in the mountains, and runs into Jack, though she has no idea who he is. He offers to let her stay in the Winter Kingdom, where the powers she's spent years locked up for will be welcome and she will be free to come and go as she pleases. She agrees, and though life in the Winter Palace is more wonderful than she could've dreamed, secrets hide around every corner...

**DISCLAIMER:** Elsa, Anna, Arendelle, and this incarnation of Jack Frost belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively. I do not and will not own them.

* * *

Elsa's eyes opened to the same view they always had: an unremarkable vaulted ceiling in her equally unremarkable room. She sighed and sat up, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Despite the routine awakening, today was special. Elsa was celebrating her thirteenth birthday, and her father had promised her a surprise.

Birthdays had always been Elsa's favorite time of year. The presents and cake were nice, certainly, bu they weren't the reason. After months upon months spent stuck in her room, she could finally explore the castle that was almost as foreign as the lands she studied. She could go to visit the cook for a birthday treat, chat with the stable hands, or best of all, go to the castle library and read something other than _The History of Arendelle_.

It was the third of these options that she intended to pursue for the day. She took her time getting dressed, since her normal lessons and the like had been suspended for the day. Once she was donned a simple blue dress and gray vest, she raced from her prison to the castle library. No one stopped her, or seemed to notice the lithe blonde weaving her way through the halls. She arrived at her destination, breathless and eyes gleaming. Allowing herself one quick breath, she heaved one of the doors open and slipped inside.

Laden shelves upon shelves of trolls, princes, and far away lands waited quietly in the dim room. Grabbing several volumes, Elsa found her favorite spot in the multi-colored light streaming from the stained glass window and pulled a chair into it. Surrounding herself with her reading selections, she settled comfortably in and picked up the first, hiding her contented smile behind the thick leather-bound tome.

Several long, wonderful hours later, Elsa snapped closed her tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers. With a sigh she looked up at the light that had become tinted with orange and put the work aside. As much as she loved her parents, she was loathe to interrupt her reading time to join them for dinner. And yet she grinned with excitement at the thought. Returning the books to their places, she left the library and made her way to the dining hall.

There were no servants to impede Elsa's passage as she walked, allowing her to ruminate on the possible surprises her father might have in store. Maybe he would be getting her her own collection of books. Or perhaps, _perhaps_ he would finally be setting her free, allowing her to leave her room and the castle for the first time in... Well, forever.

She stopped herself before the tall oak doors and wiped her palms on her skirt. She hadn't processed how nervous this dinner made her until now, now when she was sweating anxiously at the thought. Elsa found herself wishing she could return to the library and never come out again. After a few moments though, she forced herself to go inside. The room was cavernous, with a high vaulted ceiling and was almost as large as the throne room. Decorated in tasteful art and dark woods, it had been cleared except for one table at which her parents sat.

"There you are, Elsa," her father greeted from the head of the long table in the dining hall's center. He gestured to the chair to his left and she hurried to sit. Her parents smiled warmly at her as servants set out the needed plates and utensils. "Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, Father," she replied. The servers laid out their food quickly before disappearing into the kitchens. They ate in comfortable silence for several minutes before Elsa's curiosity could no longer be contained.

"Mother, Father, you said yesterday that you had news..." She hesitated. "What is it?" Her parents looked at each other before setting down their utensils. Elsa studied their serious faces, an inexplicable unease growing in her stomach. "What?" Perhaps she had been out of line in asking...

"Well, sweetheart," her mother began, "you know of Arendelle's traditions involved in the royal heir's thirteenth birthday, don't you?" Did she ever! Elsa nodded.

"In following these traditions, we'll be holding a small celebration in honor of your birthday and..." Elsa held back her surprise at the idea of a birthday party as the queen looked to her husband for help. There was more?

"The party will also be celebrating your betrothal to King Frost," he finished. She stared at him, uncomprehending. Betrothal? To a king she barely knew, who had to be at least her father's age? Despite the shock, an angry thought began to surface.

"Don't I get a say in this?" She demanded icily. She sounded like a brat and she knew it, but she was too upset to care. She had always assumed her parents wouldn't bother betrothing her since they kept her locked away. Or that they'd at least let her choose from some suitors they'd selected. Elsa had only met Jack Frost, King Beyond the North Mountain, a few times in her childhood, and she had always wondered how he'd become king at all.

* * *

_Elsa peeked around the corner into the next hall. Confirming its emptiness, she darted down it toward the courtyard. In truth, she had no real need to be sneaking around like some sort of thief. The eight year old blonde had been permitted to leave her room for this very special occasion. Now, she sought to catch just a glimpse of the legendary Winter King. She crept up to the open doors leading to the courtyard and stuck her head around it. It was then that someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to let out a small squeak of fright that she immediately tried to muffle by clapping her gloved hands over her mouth._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the perpetrator said and she turned to look at him. Behind her, a young man, who couldn't be more than eighteen or so, was perched on top of a suit of armor. He wore fairly simple dress, a blue shirt and doublet, brown pants and matching cape. But it was not his clothing that caught her attention. Nor was it his snowy white hair, icy blue eyes so like her own, or even that he was barefoot. No, it was what he held in his hands that she was more intrigued by. It was a staff, or at least she guessed it was, as simple as his dress, crooked at one end, and almost as tall as him._

_And it was coated in frost._

_"Who are you?" She asked hesitantly. The boy smiled and jumped off the suit of armor. She watched, eyes wide, as a slight breeze caught and lowered him to the floor in front of her. He held out his hand to her. She eyed it nervously before shoving her own out to meet it._

_"Jack. Jack Frost," he replied. He gave a little bow as Elsa attempted to keep herself from going slack-jawed._

_"A-as in THE Jack Frost? Th-the…" She was so surprised she couldn't even get the words out. He chuckled and rolled his eyes._

_"The Winter King, from Beyond the North Mountain, blah blah blah? Yup, that's me," he finished, waving his hand dismissively. As she continued to stare, he waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Are you going to tell me who you are?" Elsa blinked and shook herself._

_"Right, right, sorry. I'm, um, I'm Elsa. Princess Elsa of Arendelle." She gave a clumsy curtsy that brought a grin to his face._

_"Nice to meet you, Your Highness," he answered with another bow. Just then, someone called Jack's name down the hall. "Sorry, but I've got to go." He tapped the top of her head with his staff and let the breeze carry him away down the hall toward the voice. Elsa stood there, frozen with shock at the knowledge that she just met the Winter King._

_And he had been nothing like a king at all._

* * *

And now she was supposed to marry him?! Her parents looked at each other again as she seethed.

"King Frost is a good friend of the kingdom, Elsa. He's a far better choice than even most suitors here in Arendelle," her father reasoned. Elsa remained stone-faced.

"It won't be true love," she snapped. Her mother sighed.

"It doesn't have to be, Elsa." The young blonde stared at her in shock. Of course it did! She said as much and her mother smiled gently.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but this was always going to happen." Elsa frowned.

"What does that mean?" She asked, voice much smaller now, a voice of worry because she knew she would not like the answer.

"Technically, darling, you have been betrothed to the King since you were born, but we could only make it known today." Elsa's stare turned to ice and she crossed her arms defiantly across her slim chest.

"I was a baby," she deadpanned. "I was a baby and you were already planning how to get rid of me and pawn me off on the Winter King? How could you?" Her voice had risen as she stood from her chair so that those last three words became a near-shout. Her parents looked like they wanted to apologize but didn't know how, like they could not understand why she was so upset about something that was "tradition."

"I won't do it," she told them. "You'll never make me." And she dashed out of the room. Out of the room and down the halls and stairs until she reached the door that led out to the Fjord. She shoved it open and raced down the short stairs to the water's edge. Tentatively, she put one foot on the smooth surface, and ice flowered out around it. Hope rising in her, she began sprinting across the channel, not looking back.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review this chapter! Your support and critiques are much appreciated!_

creativeisolation


	3. Chapter Two

_Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and the like! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. I'm really excited about this story and my plans for it. I wanted to let you all know that any and all constructive criticism and tips are super helpful, as I'm using this fanfic to test my idea for a novel I want to write, so I'd like to try and iron out as many issues as possible before I put this into book form. Don't worry, I'm going to use different characters and the like!_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

**Fandom(s)**: Disney and Dreamworks; Super Six (ROTBTFD)

**Pairing(s)**: Jelsa (main)

**Genre**: Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Summary**: Elsa is told on her thirteenth birthday that she is to marry Jack Frost, the King of Winter. Outraged, in that way only teenagers can be, about this unfair planning of her life, she runs away. She finds herself in the mountains, and runs into Jack, though she has no idea who he is. He offers to let her stay in the Winter Kingdom, where the powers she's spent years locked up for will be welcome and she will be free to come and go as she pleases. She agrees, and though life in the Winter Palace is more wonderful than she could've dreamed, secrets hide around every corner...

**DISCLAIMER:** Elsa, Anna, Arendelle, and this incarnation of Jack Frost belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively. I do not and will not own them.

* * *

She didn't know exactly how long she ran, but it was a long time. She ran, ran and cried until she looked around herself and realized she had made her way up the North Mountain. Snow swirled blindingly around the empty, landscape. Endless white stretched out in every direction, and she could only see a few feet in any direction the storm was so thick. It was only when she had stopped that she realized how truly freezing it was up here. She had always had a high tolerance for the cold, but this was something else. She knew she needed to get warm and fast, but there was nowhere to go.

"Hello?" She yelled into the wind. She knew it was useless; no one ever came to the North Mountain without a very good reason, and certainly not alone, but she had to try something. Another blast of wind hit her, but it seemed different from the rest of the storm. The wind was almost… curious. Like a guard dog sniffing at a stranger. Then, a voice rang out over the roaring wind.

"Excuse me but you really shouldn't be out here. You'll freeze to death." Elsa turned to see a young man not much older than herself running toward her. She tried to respond around her chattering teeth, but failed. She let him approach, unable to stop him even if she wanted to. He pulled the well-loved brown cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around hers, his blue clothes whipping in the wind. Tall as he was, he had to kneel to look her in the eye as he asked his next questions. "Where are your parents? What are you doing out here by yourself?" She shuddered in response, despite the increasing warmth of the stranger's cloak.

"Th-thank you," she finally managed around chattering teeth. She hesitated to explain her presence on the mountain, and decided with the truth. Or most of it, anyway. "They're back home. I ran away." It was short and nonplussed. Well, as much as she could make it when she could barely get the words out without biting off her tongue. The stranger seemed to study her for a moment before responding, as if deciding how best to do so.

"You must be freezing. Should I escort you home, or would you rather come to my place?" He stood and looked around as she fought to suppress the shivers racking her body. He frowned. "On second thought my home is closer." He held out his arms to her and she stared at him, not understanding. "I can carry you." She eyed him nervously for a second.

"Thank you," she said again. She accepted his offer to carry her gratefully, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the snow. He held her closer to try and protect her from the wind and she buried her face in his shoulder. She knew she should have been uncomfortable with letting this stranger carry her, but she was too cold to care now. He moved swiftly through the snow, clearly trying to not jostle her too much.

"You'll be alright. I'll light a fire once we get back to the castle and you'll be warm again in no time." He smiled at her and she would've returned it if she could. "What's your name? Unless you'd rather I called you 'ma'm.'" He chuckled. Elsa drew closer, thankful for the warmth and contemplated her response. She considered insisting on his calling her "ma'm," but decided against it.

"I'm Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle," she tried to say it proudly, but her teeth still chattered so hard she was nearly unintelligible. She immediately regretted sharing her title. If he was like anyone else, this young man would probably demand a reward for "rescuing" the kingdom's heir. Her rescuer stopped abruptly upon this revelation of who she was. Elsa looked up at him, curious. He had a strange, almost startled, look on his face. It disappeared quickly though, and he shook his head, continuing their trek until they came to a tall cliff face. He placed his hand on the wall and a door opened, leading into the heart of the mountain. A snowy meadow greeted them. It was considerably warmer than the snowy landscape outside, though perhaps it was simply because they had escaped the snowstorm. The stranger walked briskly across the field to its far side.

"And why, may I ask, is the crown princess running away from home?" He looked down at her and gave a small smile. "Family issues?" She made a face at the question.

"Something like that," she answered. "Apparently they betrothed me to King Frost before I was even born. I didn't get a say at all! And when I was upset, they told me it didn't have to be a marriage for true love! But I can't marry someone I don't love!" She stopped herself before the answer turned into a full-blown rant. She sighed. The young man chuckled as they neared the end of the cave. There was a door set into the rough stone wall. Elsa guessed it to be their destination.

"I see. I guess that is a terrible thing." He carried her through the door and into the large courtyard of an immense castle of ice and snow. They crossed it just as quickly as the previous room, giving Elsa very little time to admire the beauty of the courtyard. She would have to come back later, if she could.

Inside the castle, he shook snow from his hair and brought her into a room decorated simply with a few large chairs and accompanying sidetables, as well as a generous fireplace.

"Here we are," he murmured, setting her down in the chair. Elsa huddled into the plush upholstery, trying to conserve her own body heat as the young man set about lighting a fire. One was soon roaring in the fireplace and he turned back to her. "The storm is going to get worse, so you should probably stay here tonight. Come morning, I'll take you back if you want." He gave her a gentle smile before turning away toward the flames. Elsa shook her head violently at his offer to return home.

"No. I'm not going back," she spat, with a great deal of vehemence for a thirteen year old girl. "I'm not going back there just to get locked up in my room again." She hugged her knees and buried her face in them to hide the angry tears that were suddenly streaming from her eyes. Perhaps she should have felt a little guilty about the hatred flowing through her, but all she felt was angry, and it warmed her more than even the flames. He looked back at her and frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry, are you hungry? Thirsty? I'm sure I have some ice cream in the kitchen." He stood. He hated seeing people upset, or he used to. He hadn't seen anybody in so long. He walked over to her and knelt down. "Hey, no tears. You want to have some fun?" He poked her nose gently. She sniffled a little and peeked up at him, eyes skeptical.

"Fun?" she asked, her guarded voice muffled. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she'd truly had fun, let alone with someone else. Then a thought occurred to her. She raised her head further so she could look at him. "If we're going to have this 'fun' you speak of, I think I ought to know your name." He smiled and held his hand out.

"Most people call me Jack." He wanted this girl to trust him. He'd been alone so long he'd do anything to make her smile. "I know you just got out of the snow but there's a room here that has enchanted snow. Not as cold, you see, but it never melts." His smile became a small smirk, filled with mischief and child-like joy. "How good are you at throwing?"

Elsa had been about to shake his hand until he said his name. Jack? And they were in a castle under a mountain with a room with enchanted snow? There was no way that was a coincidence. She completely ignored the other questions circling her mind to ask the one most bothering her.

"Jack? Like Jack Frost, the King Beyond the North Mountain?" She asked guardedly, retracting her hand and shrinking away. She stared at him, expression like a watchful cat. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and tilted his head before smiling wider and laughing.

"He lives here yes. I work here." He looked up at her through his bangs and smiled pleadingly. "I wont tell him you're here if you don't. Will my sharing his name bother you so much that you won't play?" He pouted slightly and tilted his head the other direction. Elsa thought about it. If it wasn't Jack Frost, what difference would his name make? She leaned toward him, a conspiratorial grin on her face.

"It'll be our secret then," she whispered. She leapt from the chair and tugged him up. "Lead the way to this enchanted snow room of yours!" She giggled at the idea of being able to play in the snow again without getting in trouble. Maybe she could even use her own magic! Jack let out a sigh of relief, and chuckled at her persistent tug on his sleeve.

"Okay, okay this way." Elsa followed close behind Jack as they made their way through the castle's winding halls. She couldn't help but stare in awe at everything she could lay her eyes on. This castle was so different from her own. He led the way down one of the many halls in the castle to a set of huge wooden doors etched with frost designs and snowflakes. He turned toward Elsa, face serious. "Now, you can only go in if you promise that as long as you're in there, your face will never fall and no upsetting thoughts will cross your mind. This room is for fun only, you understand?" He tried to keep his face straight, but a mischievous smile made its way onto it. "We have a deal?" He held his hand out again. Elsa had listened to Jack's "proposal" with mock seriousness, and now wore a solemn look on her face. She nodded.

"Deal." She smiled back, equally mischievous and eager to play.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review this chapter! Your support and critiques are much appreciated!_

creativeisolation


	4. Chapter Three

_Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and the like! I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this. I'm really excited about this story and my plans for it. I wanted to let you all know that any and all constructive criticism and tips are super helpful, as I'm using this fanfic to test my idea for a novel I want to write, so I'd like to try and iron out as many issues as possible before I put this into book form. Don't worry, I'm going to use different characters and the like!_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

**Fandom(s)**: Disney and Dreamworks; Super Six (ROTBTFD)

**Pairing(s)**: Jelsa (main)

**Genre**: Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Summary**: Elsa is told on her thirteenth birthday that she is to marry Jack Frost, the King of Winter. Outraged, in that way only teenagers can be, about this unfair planning of her life, she runs away. She finds herself in the mountains, and runs into Jack, though she has no idea who he is. He offers to let her stay in the Winter Kingdom, where the powers she's spent years locked up for will be welcome and she will be free to come and go as she pleases. She agrees, and though life in the Winter Palace is more wonderful than she could've dreamed, secrets hide around every corner...

**DISCLAIMER:** Elsa, Anna, Arendelle, and this incarnation of Jack Frost belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively. I do not and will not own them.

* * *

Jack opened the large door to a big room covered in snow. Elsa gasped at the sight of all the snow. Hills that were taller than Jack soared up, pristine and new, waiting to be used. She couldn't help leaping into one of the fluffy white mountains, laughter bubbling out of her. He looked down at the princess and picked up a handful of snow, fashioning it into a snowball. He grinned at her.

"How's your throwing, Your Highness?" He threw the snow ball up in the air and caught it, not taking his eyes off the smaller girl. She grinned at him. Waving her hands, she transformed the pile of snow she stood in into a mountain of ammo. One of the snowballs floated into her hand, several others floating near her head.

"Why don't you tell me?" she teased. She tossed the snowball up and down a few times, then hurled it at Jack. Jack dodged the ball, which barely missed, and stared at the girl. Her powers… Her powers were great, so similar to his. How had she gotten them? He shook his head and smiled, throwing his snow ball back at her before running behind a snow hill.

"Not bad**,** princess, but you'll have to be faster to get me." He jumped up onto the hill and threw another snow ball at her. Elsa laughed with joy.

"Is that a challenge, Jack?" she called. She moved her hands again and ran up a set of stairs she'd made in the snow to the top of the nearest hill. She sent several of her snowballs flying at him before making a bridge between her pile and another to move across the room, throwing more snowballs as she went. Jack laughed as they came at him. He dodged one and caught the other midair to throw back. The next torrent of snow balls caught him a bit by surprise and he dodged one, but was hit by another in the head.

"Nice shot!" He grabbed his own snowball and discretely made a few more by his feet. "How did you learn to do that?" He threw a snow ball at her and grabbed another.

"Thanks," she called back, trying to dodge and instead taking his snowball to the arm. She summoned a few of the snowballs from her pile and leaped from the one she was on to one a couple hills away from him. Another snowball made its way towards his face while another sailed at his chest. "Do what?"she asked, hopping again closer. "The magic? I was born with it**," **she answered. She shook off the memories of years spent alone in her room because of her cursed birthright. Jack guarded his face, but took the snow ball to the chest. He watched her come closer and bided his time. Once she was close enough he jumped at her and turned the place she stood into ice. Elsa let out a joyful scream as she slid down to the floor. It was quickly muffled as she collided with another pile of snow. She came up out of the snow gasping for the air that her laughter was taking away from her. Jack landed nearby, laughing so hard he joined her on the ground.

"Thank you, that was so much fun." He threw up a handful of snow and watched as it drifted slowly back down. She stood and attempted to curtsy but couldn't stay standing**;** she was laughing so hard.

"You're very welcome Jack," she managed eventually. She could not remember the last time she had had so much fun. It certainly had been a long time. Well, actually, she'd been isolated since she was a kid so she had never really done anything like this. Then, she remembered the deal she had made with Jack and closed her eyes, trying to shove the less than pleasant thoughts from her brain. Jack sat up and smiled at her before crawling over to lie beside her.

"Your smile is so much prettier than your scowl, you know. I like it. You should keep it around." He let out a soft sigh before moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel. It began snowing above them. "You have an amazing gift**,**princess Elsa." Elsa flushed bright red at his compliment and scooped up some of the snow, pressing it to her cheeks.

"Th-thank you**," **she replied gruffly. She lay back next to him and started making her own snow angel. As for her 'amazing gift? The thought soured in her mind. She couldn't help the derisive sneer and scoff that accompanied her next words.

"'Gift'? Yeah right, more like a curse." She shifted and lay on her side to look at him, propping herself up on her elbow. "Remember how I mentioned being locked up back home? Since I could remember, my parents have kept me isolated from everyone and everything, even my own sister. They were afraid I might hurt someone." She glared darkly at the snow.

"They simply don't understand." Jack looked at her and grabbed some snow**,**swirling his hands so they created designs and danced around. "People are afraid of things they don't understand, magic being one of the most frequent targets of their suspicions. They are at a severe disadvantage compared to you. That is why the Winter King stays here, isolated like you. He doesn't want to scare anyone." He smiled softly and looked at her. "He's selfish really. He knows he could find any number of wives, but when the King came seeking help, he jumped at the opportunity for companionship." He took a watch from his pocket and bit his lip. "Look at the time."

Elsa was intrigued by this brief glimpse into the mind of the Winter King that Jack had given her. She had never thought that the Lord of Winter might have a very good reason for being a wacky recluse. She shook her head and turned her thoughts to a new question his words had given rise to.

"Wait, what was that about my father seeking help?" she asked, trying to turn Jack's attention away from the watch. "What are you talking about?"

He looked over at her, teeth still buried in his lip, though now it looked to be more out of nerves than anything else. Elsa saw the emotions warring on his face, though it was clearly too late for a "never mind." He sighed and continued.

"Before you were born, your mother fell ill. No one in the kingdom could figure out a way to save her, so your father came here and asked the king for help. He agreed as long as he could 'have you,' per se. It seems you may have gotten your abilities from him." He sat up, running his hands through the snow nervously. He changed the subject. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I have hot chocolate." Elsa stared at him, dumbfounded. Her father had used her as a bargaining chip? Sure, it had been to save her mother, but the idea still baffled her. And how was the King of Winter connected to her powers? She realized Jack was probably waiting for her response. Eager to be rid of her gloomy thoughts, she nodded.

"Yeah…" she answered distractedly. "Hot chocolate sounds good." Jack stood quickly and held his hand out to her.

"I could show you your room while we're at it if you'd like." He smiled, but Elsa could see how it pained him, even if she didn't understand why. "The Prince had a room set up for a younger person, back when his sister would visit, but that was a long time ago. I think it'd serve you nicely." He offered her his hand to help her up. Elsa smiled and took it, standing and brushing snow from her clothes. She was excited to see more of this beautiful castle, and surprised to learn about the King's sister. She turned to that topic as they walked.

"Do you know why his sister stopped visiting?" she asked curiously. Jack avoided her eyes as they walked down the hall to another wooden door decorated with frost and vine swirls. He was silent for a minute before he answered.

"She grew up and forgot about him. According to rumor, she died a few years ago." He tried for a smile. Elsa felt a pang of sadness at hearing the story. It was pretty similar to what had been happening with her and Anna since her parents had started locking her up. She pushed it from her mind as he continued. "She loved her toys, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He pushed the door open to a large room with a plush canopy bed. Large windows looked out to the meadow in the mountain, and opened to a balcony. On the far wall was an armoire and beside it a large assortment of toys from a rocking horse to a doll house shaped like a castle. Her mouth would have fallen open if she hadn't remembered the manners that were so very ingrained in her. The room was everything she could have ever wanted as a child. But she'd ruined most of the things she was given. She knelt in front of the doll house and picked up a redheaded doll and carried it back to the bed with her.

"She loved the garden. That's what that is in the summer." Jack gestured out toward the meadow. "His Majesty wanted her to be happy when she came, to distract her from his powers. He was afraid of them too, you know." He walked into the room and sat on the white and blue blankets on the bed, smiling at her.

"I -" she hesitated. "I think I understand how the King feels. I have a sister, too. I was never really allowed to see her except on special occasions, so it was like seeing a stranger every time." Jack looked at Elsa and nodded. No one deserved to be lonely but sometimes it happened.

"Your parents stopped you from seeing her?" He looked at her inquisitively.

"Ever since I was little, my parents have kept in my room, away from everyone except them, and the staff that took care of me. Even Anna wasn't allowed to see me. Not that she ever really had a reason to be sad about it," she answered morosely.

"You're young. You have the rest of your life to make things better with her. I'm sure the King would understand if you if-" Jack took a soft breath, "if you didn't want to be with him. He'll get over it." She contemplated the idea of leaving this place. And go where? Back to Arendelle? She tried to smile reassuringly.

"No, I think I'm fine where I am. I am a little disappointed about never really knowing her, but it's for a good reason. They say I was dangerous to people when I was young. Story goes I once froze several of the servants in solid ice when they tried to take away one of my toys." She chuckled dryly.

He smiled back at her then jumped up and half glided, half skipped to the toys. He grabbed a white-haired doll from the doll house and sat cross legged on the floor. He studied the doll before looking over at Elsa and holding it up. "Want to play?" he asked waving it around in the air. She rolled her eyes.

"I outgrew dolls when I was ten," she teased. She turned the red-haired doll over in her hand, studying it. "Actually, with all the running away and snowball fights I'm… a bit tired," she confessed. "Could I maybe have that hot chocolate you mentioned earlier?" She hoped he wasn't too disappointed. She was having fun, but her day was also starting to catch up with her, and the mattress beneath her was becoming increasingly inviting. Jack nodded, put the doll back, and stood up. He stretched, yawning slightly. He walked to the door to the room and waved his hand, a gust of wind carrying a steaming cup of cocoa to his hands. He returned to the princess and offered her the cup. Elsa accepted the cup of cocoa gratefully, letting the mug warm her hands. She blew on it gently and took a sip. It was delicious.

"You're right, it's getting a bit late. And I can cancel my previous engagement." He looked her over and she could almost see the gears moving, planning. "Before you go to sleep, may I give you a birthday present?" He looked away from her as a huge grin spread across his face. She looked up from the beverage in surprise at his suggestion. She swallowed her mouthful of cocoa and nodded.

"Oh, sure I guess? I mean, you don't have to, but I'm not going to stop you," she said. Jack smiled and crossed the room to the armoire. When he returned and sat by her, he held a long staff with a hooked end, and held it out to her. Elsa eyed the staff with a mixture of wariness and surprise.

"The King used this to help him control his powers. He doesn't need it anymore, and I figured you could use it." He held it out to her and bit his lip. Her hands hovered over it, unsure. Even if it just looked like some old, gnarled wood, it had been the King's. Jack Frost's staff. Even if she hated his guts right now, she couldn't deny that it was still an incredible gesture. She looked up at Jack, hesitant.

"Are… are you sure it's okay?" she asked. Jack smiled and nodded, resting the staff against the wall by her bed. A light coating of frost spiraled from where it had tapped the wall.

"Yeah, he doesn't need it, and it's been in here for a long time. It deserves to be used, if you'll take it." He pulled the blanket up and set them so she could lay down when she was ready. "This was given to him by the Man in the Moon as a token, when he first became king. It was a tool he could use to channel his magic and keep from hurting people. " He smiled down at Elsa. "Thank you so much, I had…fun today. That's something I haven't experienced in a long time." He ruffled her hair gently. Elsa set down the mug of cocoa before sliding across the bed to where Jack had put the staff. She picked it up and turned it over in her hands. A rush of power flowed through her and she grinned at the warmth it gave her.

"Thank you," she said softly. Then, a yawn escaped her and she smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps I should go to sleep for now." Jack smiled, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"Yes, perhaps that'd be best." He walked to the closet and brought over a simple nightgown and set it on the bed before poking her nose gently and smiling. "Here, if you want to change. All the clothes in there should fit you." Pulling the blankets straight so it would be easier for her to cover up, Jack poked her nose again. "Sleep well, little princess, may your worries be gone tomorrow." He straightened up and walked to the door.

Elsa smiled at him and watched him leave. She changed quickly and slid beneath the blankets. As she waited for sleep to come, she stared at the canopy above her, reviewing the events of the day. It was strange to think that just the morning, she had woken up in her room, and now she was staying in a castle under a mountain. She smiled to herself. Maybe this hadn't been the birthday she'd thought it would be, but it was better than any other she had. With that happy thought, she rolled onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please take a moment to review this chapter! Your support and critiques are much appreciated!_

creativeisolation


End file.
